O Destino
by Jhuno1
Summary: Não há como fugir do destino. Agora a guerra havia se voltado contra as mikos, o extermínio das mikos, e assim Kagome se vê obrigada a voltar a sua era, mas mal ela sabe que por sua causa isso afetará ambas eras.
1. O sonho

**Destino**

**Minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha , sinto informar que não sou tão boa ,e peço que me perdoem por qualquer erro que seja.**

**Disclaimer - Inuyasha não me Pertence! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fanfic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.**

**Sinopse : Não há como fugir do destino. Agora a guerra havia se voltado contra as mikos, o extermínio das mikos, e assim Kagome se vê obrigada a voltar a sua era, mas mal ela sabe que por sua causa isso afetará ambas eras.**

**Capítulo 1 - O Sonho**

# Acho que isso foi uma derrota! - Disse uma mulher ensanguentada alegando o que disse no começo da batalha. - Você me venceu ...- Respirou pelo nariz com uma certa dificuldade , como se o far lhe faltasse - Agora você tem o posto de a miko mais poderosa do mundo..._Kagome_

A mulher caiu como uma boneca de pano , mas que foi amparada por um certo hanyou que acompanhou a luta , e se mostrou preocupado desde do início , quando tiveram essa idéia maluca, o termo "maluco" era pouco , era uma idéia depravada e sem sentido.

Logo se podiam obter a vista de caçadores de alma , retornando de sua busca diária , para "reabastecer " a dona que tinha seu corpo refeito com ossos e barro.

# Kagome-chan! - Kagome se virou tonta para ver quem a chamava - Você conseguiu Kagome-chan! - Sango dizia feliz pela amiga , mas sabia que era uma batalha demasiada, em que o passado se encontra com o futuro, numa decisão em qual seria a melhor e ganharia o coração do hanyou em que as mesmas cobiçavam.

Por mais que Kagome tivesse ganhado , tinha seu orgulho , não iria se prender a um homem que não a amava. Tinha pelo menos um pouco de amor a si própria , e foi muito difícil descobrir isso , apenas percebeu quando passou 3 anos treinando todos os seus poderes.

Poderes que agora poderia passar adiante para seus herdeiros, mas que não seria necessário , já que no seu mundo não há perigos, e aquele que ela achou que se casaria não lhe amava.

A noite caíra em um piscar de cíclios aos olhos de terceiros, mas para uma jovem o tempo estava contra ela , ele parara quando ela mais precisava que ele passasse. Estava tão calada, seu olhos azuis não demonstravam mais nenhuma emoção , mesmo que não tivesse te acontecido nada, sua vida já era um caos constante.

# Está tão calada Kagome-san - Dizia um moço de cabelo preto , que continha uma fama de ser um galanteador de quarta categoria. - esta sentindo alguma coisa?

# Estou - disse sorrindo , dando uma checada em seu corpo - Estou me sentindo suja Miroku-sama...acho que estou precisando de um banho, se incomoda se eu ir até o rio me banhar?

# Claro que não , mas volte logo! - Miroku se levantou e foi em direção aos seus amigos que estavam em uma casa do vilareijo.

Kagome se levantou e adentrou a densa floresta, olhando para o chão tentando raciocinar sobre " o que deveria ser feito da sua vida". Andava tão atordoada , achou que se ganhasse de Kikyou ficaria livre deste fardo que carregava em suas costas .

_**Flash back on **_

_# Ganhe de mim menina e fique com Inuyasha , acha que pode?Acha que possui tamanho poder?- Kikyou após ver tamanha energia liberada de Kagome se intimidou. - Acho que isso foi uma derrota!_

_# Não declare derrota antes de ser derrotada , me desafiou? Agora arce com as consequências! _

_A luta começou Kagome com desvantagem , mas não se deu por vencida , e acabou passando por cima de tudo aquilo , mas não aguentava mais , não aguentava ver o desespero nos olhos de Inuyasha que "negava" com a cabeça , como se quisesse que Kagome não soltasse aquela flecha , que só usou para o final , agora que usava uma espada._

_Não aguentou de tanta dor que viu , quando percebeu que inuyasha estava apenas preocupado com Kikyou , aliás sempre fora apenas uma detectora de fragmentos da shikon no tama , que estava dividida. Lançou a flecha chorando , só então quando abriu os olhos ouviu Kikyou dizer :_

_# Acho que isso foi uma derrota!_

_**Flash back off**_

_"Mas o que estou pensando? sabia que seria assim , já tinha até me preparado mentalmente para este momento , mas parece que não deu certo. Foi pior do que receber um ataque de minha espada Tsukiri "_ - Sua espada tinha a forma da lua , quando na forma de corpo a corpo. Mas em batalha de longa distancia ela se destacava , e virava como uma serpente , só que com várias formas de lua , que permitia enrolar a pessoa e apenas puxar a espada e ver o sangue jorrar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pequena presença, mas uma mínima presença de Miko , quase inexistente, como se não possuísse poder nenhum , apenas por não ter sido treinado corretamente.

Mas quem seria ? Estava acompanhada por duas energias sinistras que Kagome conhecia e sabia que pertencia a um Youkai ou com seus sentidos aguçados permitiu dizer melhor um DaiYoukai chamado Sesshoumaru , meio irmão de Inuyasha. O que só fez as coisas ficarem mais fáceis , pois se conhecia aquele grupo só havia uma menininha , que seguindo a lógica podia se dizer que ela era uma á que poderia treiná-la? Claro que não , passar por cima de Sesshoumaru o altivo e imponente ?

_"Se não tentar não vai saber o resultado , e se correr perigo, sabes que tem a mim , nenhum ser é tão bom quanto eu!" - _Dizia algo em sua mente ,como se fosse sua consciência, mas foi ignorado pelo fato de que já haviam percebido sua presença!

_"Esqueceu de esconder sua presença ! tsc" -_ Voltou a dizer em sua mente .

# Saia humana, sabemos que esta ai! - Disse um pequeno Youkai que falava com o som do "s" puxado - Deixe de ser repugnante como a sua raça, e encare a morte e não fuja com o rabo entre as pernas!

_"Ele me chamou de repugnante? Ninguém me xinga assim e sai ileso , agora quem vai sair com o rabo entre as pernas é ele!" _- Pensou Kagome fervendo de raiva , e saiu para afrontar aquele youkai esquecendo da existência de Rin e Sesshoumaru

# Finalmente apareceu..oh sabia que era um cheiro conhecido! A Miko que não serve para nada! - Aquilo foi a gota d'agua para Kagome , ela iria mostrar que mandava ali!

# Escuta aqui seu ...bastardo, acha que pode falar de mim , olhe bem para você antes , só sobrevive por que vive na sombra de seu mestre , e acha que tem direiro de falar de mim? - Kagome não havia notado que estava sendo observada de uma forma incomum , por um certo ser!

# Olha bem como fala comigo garota , quer morrer? - Jaken continuou a disputa com firmeza, apontando para a face de Kagome

Kagome uniu suas mãos e fechou os olhos , quando separou suas mãos uma espada sabia de dentro delas, uma espada encantadora!

# Tenha medo da morte você , seu esquisito! - Kagome apontava a espada para a cabeça do Youkai

# Kagome-sama ! - Uma menininha de 10 anos correu em sua direção , abraçando sua perna - Já faz um bom tempo..!

# Olá Rin - Acariciou o rosto da pequena - Apenas senti uma presença - Olhou para Sesshoumaru como se ele já tivesse entendido - E vim constatar ..

_"Essa humana.."_ Sesshoumaru pensou _"..conseguiria matar muitos youkais apenas com sua energia..mas é apenas uma miserável humana" _Repreendeu-se ao vê-la sorrir de uma forma que os humanos julgavam ser "adorável"

Kagome só precisava ter uma conversa "amigável" com Sesshoumaru , coisa que seria impossível já que ele sempre a tentara matar.

Kagome se virou de uma forma elegante e passou a encarar Sesshoumaru como se quisesse mostrar que queria falar com ele.Não demorou muito para o mesmo entender, apenas se afastou dos demais , fazendo menção para Kagome o segui-lo.

Kagome o seguiu calada , sem querer irrita-lo , mesmo sabendo que fazer ele estar em uma presença humana já era irritação o suficiente para ele.

_"Não vou fraquejar diante dele e de ninguém" _.Pensou

Mas logo foi tirada de seus desvaneios , quando percebeu que o youkai tinha parado.

# Diga - Olhou com repulsa para ela - Espero que seja rápida - Sesshoumaru disse frio como sempre

# E serei - Afirmou - Sabes muito bem o que venho lhe falar - Rodou os olhos - Acho que já é um bom adiantamento.

_"Essa humana tem fibra, coisa que os outros humanos não demonstraram até hoje,nunca bateram de frente com este Sesshoumaru ..isso é intrigante" _.Afirmou em pensamentos

# Como sei que seu orgulho não permite mais do que três palavras dirigidas a humanos , eu terei que fazer um pequeno esforço pra obter as respostas - Comentou mais para si mesma do que para ele - Como sabe que não menti para Rin, senti uma presença ..como é um Youkai muito aguçado.. - O encarou - ..Deve ter sentido

# Sim.. - Pronunciou sem mais delongas

# Rin é uma.. - Suspirou - Miko, creio que se ela tiver o treinamento..

# Não! - A cortou - Não permitirei que a Rin seja uma virgem consagrada a deidade como você - Pronunciou com deboche

_"Uma virgem consagrada a deidade? ..Desgraçado" _. O amaldiçoou em pensamento

# Não ouse falar deste jeito comigo, não pense só por que é um Youkai tem direito de me insultar! - O encarou com ódio nos olhos que não passou despercebido por ele

_"Humana insolente , como ousa me desafiar?"_. Pensou

# Meça suas palavras humana , olha bem com quem fala, este Sesshoumaru não é como o bastardo do Inuyasha que aceita ser manipulado por uma miko - Retrucou

# Meça você suas palavras youkai! - Sacou sua espada - Eu não sou uma manipuladora , e não fale no nome daquele bastardo do seu meio-irmão..a não ser ..- Chegou mais perto sedutoramente - .. se quiser morrer!

# Guarde sua espada miko! - Alertou - Não quero te machucar.. - Tais palavras se permitiram sair sem que ele percebesse

Kagome corou , mais olhou para baixo tentando disfarçar.

# Eu tenho capacidade...- Após uma pequena pausa , Pronunciou - De cuidar e proteger Rin , como se fosse minha própria filha!

# Não! - Saiu andando , passando por Kagome , e não pode deixar de sentir o cheiro ótimo que ela emanava.

_"_N_ão me lembrava de a humana ser tão ousada e tão bonita" . _Se repreendeu por estar pensando nela

# Droga! - gritou ao perceber que estava sozinha

_"É melhor voltar!"_.Disse algo em sua cabeça e assim a fazendo voltar para onde seus amigos estavam.

Não demorou tanto , apenas 10 minutos de caminhada, por tentar fazer o caminho oposto de que Sesshoumaru seguiu.

_"A lua está tão bonita, cálida, sóbria e distante..mas sinto como se eu pudesse toca-lá"_. Pensou

_"E sabes muito bem o por que de adorar tanto a lua" _. A voz em sua cabeça constatou

_"E sabes muito bem que já disse para não ler meus pensamentos!"_. Retrucou para a voz

Assim o silêncio se fez, e chegou ao seu destino. Viu Inuyasha encostado na árvore sagrada de olhos fechados , será que estava dormindo? Deveria ir falar com ele? Kagome se sentia uma boba , uma adolescente com medo de que ele a ignorasse.

Assim fez, foi até lá conversar com ele , precisava esclarecer uma dúvida e obter respostas. Chegou ao lado dele e se sentou, percebeu que ele não abriu os olhos.

# Posso falar com você? - Olhou para ele - Sei que não esta dormindo!

# Pode - Disse sem abrir os olhos

# Como esta Kikyou? - Revirou os olhos - Espero que ela esteja melhor

# Já esta melhor ! - Abriu os olhos e a encarou e viu os olhos azuis dela mortos , sem vida - O que você tem?

# Eu - Puxou o ar e soltou lentamente - Vou voltar pra casa , peço que me perdoe , sei que a batalha contra o naraku ainda não acabou , mas não posso mais encarar vocês!

# Se é o melhor pra você , volte ! - Inuyasha se levantou e a deixou sozinha no escuro

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Kagome ,mas ela tratou de seca-las antes que se atrevessem a cair ..não derrubaria mais nenhuma lágrima por inuyasha, ou melhor por ninguém!

_"O que Sesshoumaru diria se eu falasse que iria embora ?" _.Pensou _"No que estou pensando? Sesshoumaru riria da minha cara e perguntaria se gastei meu tempo , apenas para dizer isso...por que estou pensando naquele crápula?"_

Fechou seus olhos , tentaria dormir ali mesmo , onde tudo começou, era onde tudo terminaria!

_"Kagome sentia dores no corpo, achou a árvore sagrada, e com muito sacrifício chegou até lá para se recuperar, mas apenas piorou quando viu a pessoa que estava lá : Kikyou !_

_Mas estava morta , seu corpo todo quebrado , e os olhos abertos , seus carregadores de almas não traziam mais nada, nem presente estavam! Kagome chorava ,estava desesperada não sabia o que fazer. Ouviu gritos e ao olhar para trás encontrou o chão cheio de sangue , um mar de sangue, com muitas sacerdotizas no chão , todas mortas!_

_Ouviu uma risada conhecida , sim era Naraku, ele ria com gosto ao ver o desespero dela _

_# Kagome querida , só falta você ! Agora ninguém poderá atrapalhar meus planos! Fui e vou atrás de todas aquelas que se julgam ser Miko, aquela que contenha o mínimo de poder que seja , morrerá ! Os sábios estão no meu controle , nenhum youkai ou humano pode desobedecer os sábios , todos nesse mundo estarão atrás das miko's!Agora MORRA - Naraku soltou um dos seus tentáculos rapidamente em cima de Kagome .."_

# AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Kagome gritava , mas alguém tapou sua boca , a fazendo abrir os olhos rapidamente

# Kagome-Chan , volte para sua era agora ! - Disse baixinho - Os servos de Naraku querem você e a Kikyou , não poderemos salvar as duas , se esconda na sua era !

# Sango...- As duas se levantaram

_"Rin..se for igual ao meu pesadelo , Rin corre perigo!" _- Kagome saiu correndo na direção da floresta

**Então galera? Ficou tão ruim assim?**

**Se gostarem deixem reviews e eu continuo ^^'**


	2. A verdade

**Oii ^^'  
>Obrigada pelas reviews , vou logo avisando neste capítulo , há uma história que a voz da cabeça de Kagome explica , tenham paciência de ler!<strong>

_"Por quê sinto como se meu coração estivesse despedaçado? Me sinto como se alguém muito próximo de mim estivesse morrendo e eu não posso fazer nada..Sesshoumaru estava certo , eu sou apenas uma humana miko!... Por quê estou pensando nele nessas circunstancias?"_

Kagome corria o mais rápido que podia , como já teve o treinamento adequado sua velocidade era igual a de inuyasha, mesmo que ele fizesse questão de carregar ela!

_"Lenta ! " - _A voz dizia - _"Deixe-me te ajudar com isso!..sabes muito bem o que tem que fazer!"_

Kagome apenas respirou fundo , e liberou a barreira que protegia o seu corpo ; Tudo ao seu redor foi devastado , como se uma manada de elefantes estivessem passado por ali! Seus olhos azuis ficaram prateados, seus cabelos negros ficaram maiores do que já estavam, só que prateados do mesmo tom dos olhos . Kagome fez uns movimentos com as mãos , como se estivesse invocando algo, e em questão de segundos estava no mesmo local que Rin.

Kagome teve sua energia danificada , após usar esses "tipos de poder" ficava esgotada. Caiu de joelhos , estava sendo dominada pelo cansaço! Voltou ao normal , menos o comprimento de seu cabelo , que ficou do mesmo tamanho que estava na hora que usou este seu poder! Kagome já tinha em mente , que cada vez que usava isso seu cabelo crescia e não voltava mais ao normal.

Kagome se levantou e abriu os olhos lentamente, mas logo desejou não ter feito isso!

_Rin estava ...Morta?_

# Rin ! - Correu até a menina caída no chão - Rin fale comigo ! - Agachou ao lado dela colocando o ouvido no coração da mesma para verificar se o coração ainda batia.

_"Ainda está viva!" - _Afirmou em pensamento

Kagome sentiu uma pontada na cabeça , e levou suas mãos até lá numa tentativa de parar a dor, flashes passavam rapidamente. Kagome via Rin em sua cabeça , ela estava cuidando de Rin , mas era em um lugar diferente, um lugar que ela nunca havia visto; As duas riam de algo, Kagome estava feliz por te-la por perto.

_"Rin , um dia nós vamos nos separar...mas você sempre estará no meu coração!"_

_"Eu sei Tsukiko-san..estamos no meio de uma guerra , mas sempre te apoiarei!"_

_Por que Rin me chamou de Tsukiko? Significa que não sou eu? Mas essa pessoa é identica a mim, mais parecida do que Kikyou - _Kagome pensou , enquanto via as cenas.

Tudo foi ficando claro , e Kagome foi retornando ao lugar que estava. Rin ainda estava viva , mas não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la! Seu corpo não tinha ferimentos graves , apenas arranhões, então por que estava neste estado ?

_"Veneno.."_ - A voz em sua cabeça lhe indicou o que havia acontecido

Mas quem havia feito isto com a pequena?

# Rin aguente firme - Se levantou - Vou buscar as ervas para te curar!

Kagome correu na direção leste imaginando as poucas possibilidades de quem havia feito aquilo com Rin.

_"Os sábios estão no meu controle , nenhum youkai ou humano pode desobedecer os sábios , todos nesse mundo estarão atrás das miko's!" _. Lembrou-se do sonho

# Nenhum youkai ou humano pode desobedecer os sábios . - Falou para si mesma - Então poderia ser ele? Sesshoumaru seria capaz de mata-lá? - Uma lágrima solitária cai, mas Kagome faz questão de seca-lá. - Será que você pode me explicar o que foram aquelas visões ..._Saphy ?_

_"Acho que não posso esconder a verdade de você por muito tempo...Kagome ! " - Disse a voz_

# Então conte! - Kagome gritou para si mesma , para pessoas que passassem ali , a julgariam louca

_" De todo modo , foi você que me obrigou! Há muito tempo atrás , nós eramos habitantes de outro lugar , pode parecer loucura , mas morávamos na lua , um lugar diferente , mas com muitas pessoas , uma civilização inteira! Tsukiko havia nascido , todos os habitantes estavam festejando o nascimento da tão esperada princesa. Quando esta completou 16 anos conheceu um youkai , que muitos se perguntavam como um youkai havia chegado lá ! Esse era um InuYoukai, eles cresceram juntos e acabaram se apaixonando. Mas quando a Princesa completou 18 anos , o Rei fez uma negociação com uma das famílias mais ricas do lugar , e em troca eles queriam que seu filho mais velho casasse com ela. O rei logo aceitou , mas como previsto Tsukiko se revoltou contra seu pai , alegando que já tinha alguém com quem queria se casar , e que ele tiha ótimas condições financeiras , até melhores do que a família que ele fez a negociação. O Rei não permitindo tal afronto, a trancou em um lugar distante até completar a maior idade feminina de 21 anos , e seria quando se casaria. E me colocou como guardiã do lugar . Eu Saphy um dragão fêmea da família real lunar , fiquei tomando conta da Princesa , me contagiei com a alegria e a disposição dela. Mas então ela conheceu uma menininha chamada Rin , que tinha apenas 10 anos. Ela havia perdido seus pais , e desde então Tsukiko cuidava dela ; Se tornaram grandes amigas , sorriam , brincavam , riam , faziam tudo juntas. Mas Tsukiko foi surpreendida pelo youkai pelo qual era apaixonada , ele alegava que havia achado um lugar para eles ficarem , se ela aceitasse fugir com ele, e assim ela fez , deixando Rin e eu de lado. Mas logo o tal homem com quem o Rei a havia comprometido descobriu , e assim declarou guerra contr o povo do Rei. Tsukiko ao descobrir voltou para o lugar onde estava presa , e encontrou Rin morta, e do lado dela o tal homem rindo ao lado da pequena menina. O Homem disse que daria uma segunda chance a ela , ele a aceitaria de volta , mas alertou que o Rei e a Rainha já estavam mortos.A Princesa chorou muito , mas se negou a casar-se com ele. O homem pegou a espada para mata-la , mas foi surpreendido pelo youkai que entrou na frente e recebendo o ataque , mas antes de matou aquele homem, assim os dois morreram. Tsukiko pegou uma adaga e enfiou em seu coração dizendo que iria com o youkai para onde ele fosse! Eu Saphy resolvi dar uma segunda chance para Princesa pelo qual havia tido uma amizade forte , me converti em uma alma e entrei no corpo de Tsukiko , e assim nós duas nos tornamos uma e tempo depois acordei dentro de você Kagome , você é a segunda chance da Princesa Tsukiko , você é a reencarnação de Tsukiko , nunca foi a reencarnação de Kikyou!"_ . Saphy narrou a história

# Por quê... - Kagome chorava - ..sempre comigo? Sempre serei a reencarnação de alguém? Nunca serei eu mesma? E como explica os meus poderes de miko , sendo que não sou reencarnação de Kikyou?

_"A Rainha , mãe da princesa era uma humana sacerdotiza , que após declarar seu amor para a lua , desmaiou e foi parar no castelo" _. Respondeu

Kagome secou suas lágrimas , mas as mesmas tornavam a cair a cada passo que ela dava. Kagome avistou as ervas necessárias para Rin, e as pegou . Agora só restava voltar e dar elas a Rin. Correu até o lugar que estava , mesmo chorando isso não atrapalhava sua visão. Talvez em todas as suas vidas tivesse chorado demais , e acabou se acustumando com isso.

_" Você acha que amava Inuyasha , pois o Inuyoukai que amava a princesa , era seu avô!"_. Saphy alegou

Kagome fez questão de ignorar o que Saphy disse , e continuou a correr , ela mesma já tinha isso em mente , quando Saphy narrou tudo .

Kagome parou e largou as ervas no chão , quando viu tal cena : Sesshoumaru estava perto de Rin com a tenseiga na mão , ele se mostrava desesperado ; O pior teria acontecido?

Kagome correu até lá, ignorando o fato de que Sesshoumaru estava ali. Kagome tocou a face de Rin , ela estava completamente gelada, não respirava mais , morrerá enquanto Kagome estava ouvindo a histórinha de seu passado!

# Foi tudo minha culpa - Kagome se pôs a chorar novamente - Me perdoe Rin.. eu não pude fazer nada novamente , é a segunda vez que você morre por mim !

_" O que esta humana esta dizendo?" _. Pensou Sesshoumaru

# Rin esta morta humana , nem eu pude fazer nada ..este é o destino de vocês! - Colocou a tenseiga na bainha - Só a morte espera por vocês!

# Eu sei que você protegeria Rin se estivesse por perto! - O encarou - Não aguento mais viver assim, sei que você me odeia Sesshoumaru , mas me prometa que irá protegê-la a partir de agora ?

Kagome não deu tempo de Sesshoumaru responder , apoiou suas mãos no coração de Rin..

# Me ajude Saphy ! - Pediu - Me empreste seu poder !

Assim aconteceu , Kagome ficou com os olhos prateados , os cabelos cresceram mais ; Ela apertou as mãos no mesmo local e as duas começaram a brilho muito intenso , de uma cor viva , mas que logo foi parando , e Kagome voltou ao normal.

Rin começou a tossir , e sua pele foi ficando corada , e ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi Kagome sorrindo docemente.

# Kagome - sama - Sorriu de volta , mas logo desmaiou

Kagome não aguentou e caiu no chão no lado de Rin , havia dado metade de sua vida para Rin. Sesshoumaru chegou perto dela , se abaixou e sentiu que ela ainda respirava , secou uma lágrima presa em seu rosto e não pode deixar de sentir o seu perfume.

"_Essa humana tem um cheiro tão bom ".._

**Continua...**

**Bom esta ai o segundo capítulo , me desculpe qualquer erro !  
>Bjos até o próximo capítulo<strong>


End file.
